Hito
by foodeatspeople
Summary: For Bound4Khatovar A surprise trip to the real world brings more than expected. Ukitake/oc Lemon do not own Ukitake, Tite does


Hey all! this is a story for Bound4Khatovar for her birthday! with luck i didn't ruin her sweet sixteen with some BS story. haha

anyway enjoy and Happy Birthday Kiah! -Smile-

3/13/10

It was a hot summer's day in Karakura town, with a sweltering heat that was nearing the ninety mark. Most people were staying indoors where it was cool or only going outside if completely necessary and only in short bursts. However one unknowing individual was just entering town, walking through the familiar senkai gate, placing his feet upon the scorching pavement as the shoji doors closed behind him.

With long white hair cascading down his back and a robe signifying his station, Jushiro Ukitake made his debut. Eyes quickly squinting due to the sun's powerful rays, he shielded his face with his arm not having expected this kind of weather here. Nevertheless, there was a reason for his coming to the human world.

It had been his intent to surprise Rukia Kuchiki by visiting her here; she was often called away for one reason or another so the thoughtful captain had decided to come to the human world. He knew she was here, now it was just a matter of locating her. Resolved and undeterred by the harsh weather, he walked on, fascinated by the things he saw.

Really this was his first outing to the real world and though he had heard stories it was a quite different thing to be seeing it firsthand. Going in a generalized direction, he would stop occasionally to look at something or say hello to the people passing, though no one could see him he realized. Still it was in his nature to be a friendly person.

After some time, he had managed to locate Rukia's spiritual pressure and headed into a lush neighborhood. Smiling he was really looking forward to seeing his squad member and wondered briefly what she would do when she saw him. However as luck would have it, specifically Ukitake's bad luck, the heat became a little too much to bear, swaying unsteadily in his steps. Falling backwards, he met pavement with a thump, dizziness prominent.

Opening and closing his eyes several times, a sigh of exhaustion escaped him; being ill had its obvious disadvantages. Most of the time, he tried to remain optimistic but it was at times like these he really hated being sick. The white haired captain had hoped he would be strong enough but it appeared now that was not the case. He lay still for several minutes, eyes drooping from his fatigue when someone approached him. A girl with dark hair and tanned skin was walking with an umbrella in hand, when abruptly she stopped, directly over the fallen Shinigami as he stared quizzically up at her.

"Ano…" he began after a beat while she continued her staring, making it a tad awkward.

"Why are you lying on the ground?" she questioned, her blue-ish eyes scanning his person, not sure what to make of this strange man.

"Ah—a ha…" he stammered. "Well, I seem to have overexerted myself…" he replied, a sheepish smile appearing to confirm his embarrassment. "I should be fine, within a moment or two." He told her.

She stared down at him, umbrella still aloft before hunkering down beside him, her umbrella shielding the hot, unforgiving sun.

"Why did you do that?" he stared before absently a laugh ensued. "It's not as though that was my aim, I assure you." His face shone wonderfully with mirth and the girl stiffened at his unexpectedly cute display.

"I was actually on my way to visit a friend, but it seems I chose the wrong day for doing so."

She sat down, legs up and arms wrapped around them with the umbrella laying propped over the stranger's head. She listened to him talk, feeling the kindness he emitted.

"The sun sadly has never been very good for me." More often than not it made him weaker, his disease not being very tolerant. "I was fine before, but this heat was—unexpected."

"I'm not too keen on the heat either." She said after a while. Staring off ahead "I much prefer the cold to heat." She looked to him with a smile.

"That's why I have this." indicating the umbrella that hung overhead. The captain wore a look of understanding and then said "Yes, that is a very excellent idea."

"Oh! But now you are the one unprotected, how selfish of me." "Nah that's okay." She told him.

Reaching in her pocket she pulled out a compact umbrella, that when unfolded was large enough to protect one's head. It fit like a hat.

"I always bring a couple; never know when it might be handy."

"Ah, very ingenious" he had never seen something like that and was intrigued to say the least.

"Uh, yah I guess…" this man was certainly weird. Nevertheless there was an unmistakable charm about him and she soon found she was at ease in his presence.

"Forgive me but I never even asked for your name." He said spoken so kindly, genuine.

"Oh, uh it's Kikou" ordinarily she may have been hesitant in telling a random person her name however with this individual there was no need.

"My, what a lovely name" he smiled and she blushed. "My name is Jushiro Ukitake. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The two talked for a while, finding they held more in common than just dislike for hot weather. They both were fans of tea, specifically hot jasmine tea, both liked to read and tended to be reserved and they both were extremely tolerant of others and always tried to find similarities where others may only find strife.

Hearing that she played music the captain was interested and said he would love to be able to hear her play. Unfortunately her Viola was at her house.

"Oh it's no problem. My house really isn't all that far from here." Standing he watched her, a bit uncertain.

"No that's quite alright; you needn't go out of your way-""I keep telling you, it's alright." She said, happily. "I'll get it and come straight back."

"Unless" she said after a moment "Would you be alright here by yourself?"

"I wouldn't want you to be lonely-""No, no" waving his hand in front of him. "Don't worry about me."

"I may still be a bit weak but I'll be fine." she seemed worried but he smiled.

"Go; I wish to hear this Viola of yours." Once again his voice lightened her heart and her brows straightened. "Okay"

"Be right back!" she told him, running off quickly. He held a smile, his eyes soft before closing them. Perhaps he could rest a bit before she got back.

But just then he felt something, an evil aura was close by, like that of a hollow. It seemed to be coming from the direction she had run off, worrying him. He was weak still and there were other soul reapers who would undoubtedly sense the disturbance. Yet he couldn't rid himself of his concern for Kikou's well being.

The sun still shining he managed to stand. Searching he felt its presence strongly and could feel Kikou nearby. Determined he grabbed the forgotten umbrella and hurried in the hollow's direction.

Kikou ran excitedly, smiling ear to ear. She would go inside, quickly grab her Viola and maybe some instant tea, then come straight back. Mind made up she was almost to her house when she was forced to a halt. "Wha-"she was frozen in place, not quite believing what was in front of her. A huge dog, at least as tall as the surrounding houses blocked her way.

It stared at her, its black eyes dark and soulless growling at her as she stood paralyzed with fear. She **hated** big dogs, ever since one attacked her when she was younger, so it was no wonder why this beast of a dog left her terrified.

Completely immobilized, the dog encroached upon her, snapping its large jaws at her, coming closer. However just as she was sure she was to be devoured, a tall man with white hair whipped in front of her. "Seki" he yelled and immediately the huge dog was thrown back by some unknown force.

Ukitake stood protectively in front of her, watching as the hollow was thrown back before glancing behind him to see if she was okay. She didn't seem to notice him, never looking up, very still. The large dog shook its head before charging forward again.

"Byakurai!" he shouted launching a lightning bolt from his finger tip, striking the hollow as it howled thrashing its body. Still the hollow was undeterred more angry than before. Eyes narrowed the captain of squad 13 knew he needed to finish this in one shot so he summoned a Soren Sokatsui, firing and quickly destroying the huge hollow as it roared in pain before disintegrating. Turning to her "Are you alright?" he asked. She barely managed a nod, still obviously shaken.

"We should take you back to your house. Can you show me where it is?" she nodded but didn't say anything and within a minute they had arrived at her home. Deciding she needed to sit or lie down he offered her a chair, in which she declined.

"You are still in shock." Turning down the hall, he found a bedroom and shuffled her inside. "Perhaps you should lay down." He set her down on the bed and then turned from her.

"I'll go get something for you to drink; it may help—""No, don't" she told him suddenly. She had grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and held tightly.

"Please, don't—don't leave." she pleaded; her eyes were big and appeared shiny with unshed tears.

"Alright, I won't leave" he told her; he stood in front of her watching and waiting. Finally her tears broke free and she sobbed, reaching to the captain for support, which he offered easily. When her cries became more harsh, he sat upon the bed with her, cradling her head against him. Obviously the ordeal with the hollow had frightened her but something told him it wasn't simply the hollow. Perhaps it had more to do with its appearance than anything; after all she had taken to the captain quite effortlessly, though he was sure he stood out in a crowd.

After a time she calmed down and was able to lift her head, wiping at her face with the backs of her hands. "Sorry" she told him a bit shyly. "I just couldn't stop it."

"That's quite alright; I understand." He gave her a warm smile and her heart melted. Leaning forward the top of her head hit his chest; he was so nice. Abruptly she reached up and meeting her lips with his kissed him sweetly, albeit a bit awkward. Ukitake not having expected this was shocked, pushing her away from him but gently. She opened her closed eyes and stared confused by this.

"Sorry" he said sheepish. "But I think I should leave now."

"Oh, wait" Kikou grabbed him again. "Please I didn't mean to freak you out but—"she looked down, ashamedly. "I really…don't want to be alone…" he waited.

"That thing…well, it terrified me. It reminded me of when I was little. Even now, I still feel the fear of facing down that big dog and I—"already she was close to tears but managed to forge ahead.

"I just, I don't want to be afraid." She locked eyes with the silent Shinigami. He had figured it was something to that effect, why she had been so still, like shell shock. Nevertheless "I understand but I cannot do what you wish of me. That is unacceptable, unbecoming of my station. It would be wrong."

Her eyes lowered sadly and Ukitake thought she understood. Quietly "You—don't want to help me…"

"Ah, it's not as though I don't want to, help you I mean it's just—""Please" she begged him, closer to him.

"Please Ukitake-san! I feel better when I'm around you, more confident and carefree. _Please_ won't you help me?" she was crying again, the tears caressed her tan face and her blue eyes appeared grey, as if complimenting her sorrow.

"Please" she moved up and kissed him once more, her salty tears hitting his face. The captain didn't know what to do; it was obvious she was in pain and he liked helping those in need but…

She continued kissing him, traveling to kiss his neck, her hands on his chest. She began parting his haori to kiss his pectorals. He wished to stop her but when she started kissing his chest an unknown side raged in the captain, shamefully delighting in her touches.

Perhaps it was due to the sun or because he was still weak. Maybe because he hated seeing people distressed; for whatever reason he allowed Kikou to do as she wished, taking his jacket and haori off of him to lay on the floor. She lavished his chest with kisses and licks, coming back to his face. She paused to stare at him, as if asking if this was okay and he captured her face in his hand, stroking it lightly before leaning in and kissing her gently.

From there they progressed, removing her shirt and kissing and nipping her shoulder much to her delight. A little more hesitant he slipped her bra straps down, kissing from her shoulder down the arm. Eventually the bra was removed all together and both participants blushed heatedly.

After that the removal of her pants and underwear followed and then his hakamas as they slipped under the covers Ukitake laying over her. Now a bit more shy, she avoided his warm brown eyes as his head descended to kiss a breast, stroking it with his tongue lightly. She gasped at the sensation, jerking, not knowing what to do. He watched her, making sure she was fine before moving to the other peak, doing the same to it. "Ukitake-san" she said, her eyes closed. She panted, shifting under him.

He came back to her face, palm placed on her cheek as she opened her eyes. He kissed her again, this time a little tongue involved, swirling around. When he pulled back she was breathless, all in all beautiful with her dark curly hair splayed about the pillow. He was ready, moving further so he was close to her passage. However he needed to make sure she was as well.

"Are you certain about this" he asked serious. "I don't want to do something that you will later regret."

"Mm hmm" she nodded her head. "I'm ready." She smiled as if to reinforce her statement.

"Alright; I will try to make this as painless as I can." He told her. He began inching forward, starting to stretch her as her eyes squinted with the feel.

"There may be some pain and for that I am sorry." She nodded and he went deeper. Finally he was at the barrier signifying her virginity. "Bear with me." He retreated in his movements and then pushed back inwards, enough that he was able to break that barrier, causing Kikou to groan and scream. Her arms about him tightened and she closed her eyes, dealing with it as she could. He waited knowing there was little to be done. Still he encompassed her mouth with his in the hopes that it would distract her. He cherished her lips, sucking the bottom into his mouth and then diverting to her shoulder.

After a time she was less tense and he was able to move inside her. He took it slow, not wishing to cause her harm; while she held onto him short intakes and gasps back out. Needless to say it had been a while for the white haired captain. He had never been one to have a strong appetite in these matters, unlike his friend captain Kyoraku.

Still he proceeded much as he did everything; with gentleness and a kindness that embraced all. Nipping her neck he ventured to her bosom, kissing and then sucking but not too hard. All the while her breathing became more rushed and labored. "Ukitake-san" she gasped breathless; she was almost there. He sped up enough to ensure she finished pleasantly but not nearly as fast as he knew he could.

Within moments and proclaiming loudly, she came tingling all over, panting but smiling up at him. As soon as that happened, he slowed and then stopped all together. After all it had never been his intention to take her, so he felt no need to take pleasure from her.

Instead he moved off of her to lie next to her and she snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms about her and she felt wonderful; for someone so thin he was oddly very strong. She stared into his eyes and had to ask.

"Ukitake-san, you're not angry with me—are you?" she looked down. "I know this wasn't what you had in mind…" when she looked back up again, he was smiling, the kind and warm smile that seemed infectious.

"As long as you are alright, then I am fine." he put his hand on the crown of her head. "All I wish is for you to be happy." He said and she smiled, genuinely.

"Yes; thank you Ukitake-san!" she snuggled back to him and not long after fell asleep, with the kind captain holding her gently. She _did _have a thing for older men, after all.

Elsewhere Rukia stopped in her tracks. She turned her head, as if searching for something.

"Hey, Rukia" Ichigo called. "What's up? Why'd you stop?"

"Huh, oh" she turned to him then back to where she had been staring.

"Nothing, it's just; I thought I felt captain Ukitake's spiritual pressure a minute ago." She seemed confused and Ichigo watched her. Finally she turned back around.

"Nah, he wouldn't come to the real world." She laughed, "Especially not on a hot day like this."

She joined back up with Ichigo and the two walked away.


End file.
